


Black and Green Creatures Aren’t Always Cybugs

by ashleybenlove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, Basically HTTYD exists in the WIR universe and is also a game, Canon Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Profanity, Violence, cybugs - Freeform, essentially the same thing as our real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora's cruiser gets destroyed by a cybug and she temporarily has to borrow Toothless to help destroy cybugs.





	Black and Green Creatures Aren’t Always Cybugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleherosyd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littleherosyd).



> I posted this on my tumblr in early June 2014 (pre-HTTYD2) for a prompt by littleherosyd on tumblr from "Tammy’s cruiser gets eaten by a cybug and so she has to go to a HTTYD game that was freshly plugged in and ask Hiccup if she can borrow Toothless. Hijinks ensue. Bonus points if she flies through GCS and encounters Surge."
> 
> This fic takes place just over 18 months after the events of Wreck-It Ralph, which if you consider the US premiere date (2 November 2012) to be the date the main events happened, would make the time frame this takes place in to be right around May or June 2014, so given that fact and given that HTTYD2 came out in the US on 13 June 2014, I decided to go with this being a HTTYD2 game. The story itself does not make reference to HTTYD2 events.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun had been flying on her cruiser doing a perimeter check following the end of arcade hours when it happened. A cybug that had not been entranced by the beacon like so many of its terrible kin showed its ugly face as she passed by.

It easily latched onto her cruiser. She tumbled off the cruiser, tucking and rolling to avoid injury, landing a few feet away from the bug and watched as her cruiser was eaten by a cybug. The cybug immediately began to take on the characteristics of the cruiser. Tamora growled loudly, pulled out her big gun and dispatched the cybug with the ease of someone who had been programmed to do this.

And, of course, she was.

Fuck.

That cruiser had served her well. She and Fix-It had used it in their search of  _Sugar Rush_  for Wreck-It and a lone cybug and then it had helped Wreck-It get to Diet Cola Mountain a little over a year and a half ago during the Battle of  _Sugar Rush_.

And now it was destroyed. The destroyed remains of the bug and the cruiser evaporated into nothingness.

She’d be without something to fly with for a while. At least until the item regenerated. She figured it would regenerate again, as it was inside the game, but it was considered a non-essential item, one that was not used during gameplay and therefore was of less importance. So, that meant it would regenerate when it felt like it.

Fuck.

 

 

 

She was not one to complain because that was not a thing she did. She was a Marine Sergeant. They did not do such things. She shouldered her problems and kept them to herself. Most of the time.

Of course, what with the people that had come into her life as a result of the Battle of  _Sugar Rush_  that was kind of impossible to do. They all persisted.

“Tammy, what’s wrong, you’ve been withdrawn and tense all evening?” Fix-It Felix, her husband had asked.

“She’s being a grouch,” Vanellope Von Schweetz, the youngest of their group had noted.

Tamora had scowled at the young child.

And Wreck-It Ralph had said, “What’s got you grouchy, Sarge?”

And they persisted with trying to get her to tell them.

Stubborn jerks that she called her family.

So, she gave in and told them.

Vanellope gave her a hug, completely and utterly understanding. She didn’t like being parted from her kart for long. 

Tamora was not as sentimental.

But she felt the same way about that blasted cruiser.

When it came to how she’d deal with the loss of the cruiser for however long it would take to regenerate, Vanellope suggested something.

Litwak’s Arcade got a new game in the last week.  _Hero’s Duty_  was no longer the baby of the arcade. A game related to a movie sequel called  _How To Train Your Dragon 2_  that was coming out in the human world soon was released in an arcade format.

And there were dragons in the game. Obviously.

They flew.

Tamora and her ragtag family had met some of the characters of that game at a welcome party hosted in Game Central Station. Vikings and dragons were amongst the characters.

A young man of twenty, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his partner and best friend, a Night Fury dragon by the name of Toothless were the main characters of the game, and had been among the characters she and her family had interacted with.

Hiccup was something of a smartass, but also kind, warm, and intelligent; he was a good man. He interacted with all four of them: Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and herself with respect, warmth, and ease.

The dragon, Toothless had been by his side while Hiccup spoke with her family, and had watched them carefully before being properly introduced. She kinda could relate to the dragon, in a weird sort of way. He demanded respect, was clearly dangerous, and had a soft side to him as well. He also reminded her of the colors of the cybugs in their raw, unmorphed form (both had black bodies and green eyes); however he was very different from those horrific creatures.

Toothless immediately liked Vanellope, who also liked him loads and could hardly be persuaded to stop petting him. He even  _purred_. Toothless had also seemed to like Felix and Ralph, as well. And she could tell from Ralph and Felix’s happy and bright faces that they were also enamored with the beast.

Hiccup had required she set aside her weapons before she even touched the dragon, as the dragon refused to let her touch him (and even growled at her). She had obliged, of course, not wishing to be on the bad side of a  _dragon_. Toothless seemed to like her from what she had gathered after actually touching the dragon, and found him to be quite sweet.

Vanellope suggested asking Hiccup if Tamora could borrow Toothless for a bit.

Certainly an idea.

 

 

 

When Vanellope and Tamora left  _Fix-It Felix, Jr._  to head back to their respective games, they lucked out in that Hiccup and Toothless were in Game Central Station at the same time. Tamora had been focused on escorting Vanellope back to her home game (and was carrying Vanellope in her arms, the lazy child). Vanellope’s eyes were all over the Station, however, and she spotted the young man and the dragon.

“Hiccup! Toothless!” Vanellope exclaimed.

And then Vanellope did the thing.

Tamora hated when she did the thing.

Vanellope glitched out of Tamora’s arms, and had teleported to where Hiccup and Toothless were.

And then she glitched back and said, “Sorry, Sarge, I forgot about you.” She grabbed Tamora’s hand and then glitched both herself and Tamora over to Hiccup and Toothless.

“Shh, it’s okay, Toothless,” Hiccup whispered to the dragon, who seemed mildly alarmed by Vanellope’s glitching abilities and had let out roars of surprise when she appeared suddenly near them. Hiccup gently patted the dragon on his large head comfortingly and murmured softly to him, calming Toothless down immensely and he now sat on his haunches, looking at the both of them.

Tamora had immediately held out her arms and put Vanellope behind her in order to shield Vanellope the moment she heard the rather threatening roars.

It took a great deal of Tamora’s composure to not curse like the Marine she actually was, because first Vanellope glitched out of her arms, then she glitched with Tamora, and she scared a dragon in the process. That could have ended very badly.

When she finally composed herself, she said in a measured voice, “I apologize on behalf of the tiny adorable brat—” (“HEY!” exclaimed Vanellope from behind her), “Behind me. I am sorry about that.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Vanellope said, coming out from behind Tamora to stand next to her.

“Thank you. Perhaps not do that thing next time? At least not right in front of Toothless,” Hiccup replied. He spoke more to Vanellope than to Tamora. Vanellope nodded and Tamora nodded pointedly at Vanellope. He turned to Toothless, “Toothless, did you hear their apology?”

Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge that clearly indicated, yes he had heard. And then Toothless let out a soft purr and approached Vanellope and Tamora. He licked Vanellope’s cheek, who squealed gleefully (“Oh, Toothless, come on, don’t lick Vanellope! Yeah he accepts your apology.”) and gave a gummy smile to Tamora. He allowed her to pat his head.

Hiccup finally said, “So, uh, Miss President, Sergeant, what brings you over here?”

Tamora said, “My flying cruiser was recently destroyed. I would like to borrow Toothless to fly around during off-hours, mostly for perimeter checks within my game. It is only temporary. I will make sure he is not harmed.”

Hiccup’s response was to ask Toothless his opinion.

Toothless sniffed her. He let out a happy purr. And nudged her gently with his large head.

“He seems to be okay with that. I am too, if it is a temporary thing. We’ll meet you here in Game Central Station later today during off-hours; I’ll give you a quick lesson on flying him and working with him,” Hiccup said. “We can talk further then,” he added as an announcer voice noted that the arcade would open in ten minutes.

“Understood. Thank you,” Tamora said.

 

 

 

“I’m telling Ralph on you,” Tamora said, when she finally put Vanellope on the train to  _Sugar Rush_.

“Snitch,” Vanellope replied, sticking her tongue out at her. “At least you get to ride Toothless!”

“I’m still telling him,” Tamora replied.

“Snitch!” Vanellope exclaimed again, her voice carrying as the train started its journey into her game.

 

 

 

Following the off-hours perimeter check, Tamora met the young man and dragon in Game Central Station, before they were to head into Hiccup’s game— on dragon back.

“You’re going to be riding him so you might as well start now,” Hiccup said, already comfortably seated on Toothless.

Toothless nudged her leg, and then roared gently. The dragon indicated with his head that she was to get on his back.

The young man looked rather amused by her face because she looked surprised and somewhat put out.

“You said you had a flying cruiser, right?” Hiccup said. “This is hardly any different than what you’re used to. Surely you’re not afraid, Tamora? A warrior such as yourself?”

“Can the sass, Haddock,” Tamora said. “And don’t call me Tamora.”

“I could call you Tammy,” Hiccup replied, jokingly. He chuckled.

She gave Hiccup a dour look that clearly indicated that he was not to call her that.

Said dour look shut the young man up.

“Calhoun,” she said firmly.

He nodded.

She turned her attention to Toothless, giving the dragon a pat on the head, and making eye contact with him, before she climbed behind Hiccup and placing a firm hand on his shoulder armor, holding on. She gave Hiccup a nudge that he took to mean, go ahead and fly.

“Let’s go, bud,” Hiccup said.

Toothless took off flying.

And he was  _fast_. After a quick spin around Game Central Station, Toothless let out a shriek of a roar (and for some reason, some people around Game Central Station shouted out “Night Fury!”) and they were in the portal to the game.

It was an interesting experience. It was flying, but not the kind she was used to. There were wings just behind her that flapped loudly as they flew through the portal.

Without measurement, she was sure that Toothless was faster than her cruiser.

And they were in his game within a few moments.

 

 

 

While Hiccup worked to put a stirrup on that was similar to one he used for his good leg for both sides, she could not help but wonder about the prosthetics on both Hiccup’s leg and Toothless’s tail fin. She chalked in up to backstory of some sort. This was a game for a movie sequel, after all. Perhaps it had happened in the first film?

“It’s all right, you can ask,” Hiccup said, as if he sensed her ponderings.

So, she did.

Turns out, she had been right. Events in the first movie caused both the dragon and the young man to have lost part of a tail fin and part of a leg below the knee, respectively. Because it was a game of the sequel, this was considered backstory.

Like Brad.

“So, what about you, Calhoun? You got a backstory?” Hiccup asked.

Toothless growled at Hiccup and an ear plate that decorated his magnificent head gave Hiccup a slap, as if to scold him for prying.

Toothless then galloped over to Tamora and softly nudged her hand, and looked at her with his big, beautiful green eyes: soulful and loving.

Very much unlike the green eyes of a cybug: soulless and evil.

She sat down on the grass, and Toothless did the same, deciding to be right beside her.  

“Yeah, I got a backstory,” she said softly.

And so she told him the dragon and the young man about her backstory. About the cybugs and Brad.

“And those things are in your game?” Hiccup asked.

“Yup.”

“What happens if they get out?”

“The end,” she said simply.

“They ever get out of the game?” Hiccup asked.

“Once,” Tamora replied. “We call those events the Battle of  _Sugar Rush_.”

“Vanellope’s game,” Hiccup murmured in recognition.

Tamora nodded.

And when he asked about it, she told him.

She figured that Hiccup and Toothless should have an idea of the catastrophe that she would be taking the dragon into. It was only right.

They took it well.

After those disclosures, the lesson on working and flying with Toothless continued on. Hiccup emphasized trust, respect, mutual liking, and instinct.

She knew that she would have to trust Toothless just as much as he would have to trust her when they were within  _Hero’s Duty_. She fully understood the ramifications if that trust were to falter.

She certainly realized that she liked and respected Toothless, and that the dragon also liked and respected her as well.

The instinct part came from flying, apparently.

She pushed away any sort of apprehension about flying solo on a dragon, putting her trust into Toothless’s wings, and when Hiccup finally suggested that she should give flying solo a try, she did so.

“You ready?” Tamora asked Toothless.

He gave a short roar and wiggled beneath her.

“Yeah, he’s ready. Show her what you got, bud,” Hiccup said. “And let’s see what you got, Calhoun.”

She took that as a challenge. She had to prove she was proficient enough if she was going to take this dragon into the most dangerous game in the arcade.

Her foot adjusted the tailfin, the dragon opened his wings, and they took off into the sky. She held onto the reins. Her only movement came from her foot controlling the tailfin. It was similar to how she used her body in general to fly on her cruiser. It was the same idea, just applied in a different way. And with an actual living, breathing dragon beneath her. Together, Toothless and Tamora flew across the sky and she thought they worked together rather impressively.  

Before she left the game, she had one last request. She wanted to see his firepower in action. See if he could be a match for the cybugs.

After seeing Toothless fire a couple of his shots, she was convinced, that yes, he very much was.

She was more than convinced; she was impressed.

And she expressed that she was impressed by the dragon. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked rather proud of themselves.

        

 

                                            

The next day, she would meet them in Game Central Station just after the arcade closed, and she and Toothless would head into her game. She gave her soldiers forewarning that she’d be bringing Toothless into the game. She remembered the first time that Felix came into her game and she and three of her best men shot at him thinking he was a cybug. And he looked nothing like a cybug. She was completely aware every time she looked at the dragon that he had similar colorings as the cybugs did. There would be no accidents. Or else it would be on her head and whoever was stupid enough to think a Night Fury dragon was a cybug. She had a duty to protect anybody who came into her game. And that included dragons.

Shortly after the arcade closed, she left her game carefully; the wall that dropped at the beginning of was closed as soon as she crossed that wall. She already knew there were leftover cybugs on the other side and had told her men to wait until she came back.

When she emerged from her game and into Game Central Station, Hiccup and Toothless were waiting nearby.

Hiccup nodded at her and Tamora nodded back at him.

“This won’t take long. We’ll be done in less than an hour,” Tamora said.

Hiccup nodded.

“I will bring him back to you safe, I promise,” Tamora added.

“I know,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup turned his attention to Toothless and said, “Hey, bud, you’re gonna go with Sergeant Calhoun for a bit. To kill some nasty bugs. Should be fun, huh?”

Tamora looked away; this was between Toothless and Hiccup.  

She didn’t see much of their goodbye except that when she did look, Toothless was nuzzling Hiccup’s face and purring.

“I’ll see ya later, bud, okay?” Hiccup replied, when they finally pulled away.

Vanellope’s voice broke the melancholy feel of the moment with her exclamation of “Hey, Hiccup!”

Vanellope was flanked by Felix and Ralph.

“ _Sugar Rush_ is about to have our Random Roster Race for tomorrow’s roster. Wanna come watch?” Vanellope asked. “They’re awesome!”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve been in and seen dragon races,” Hiccup replied, cheekily.

“Hey!” Vanellope said.

“I’m kidding, Vanellope,” Hiccup said, gently. He smiled at her. “Of course I’ll come. It should be an interesting sight. And you’re all welcome to come watch a dragon race in my game some time.”

Vanellope squealed.

“We should totally do that, Ralph!” Vanellope exclaimed.

Tamora heard Ralph chuckle.

“I’ll be in  _Sugar Rush_  with them,” Hiccup said to Tamora and Toothless. Tamora nodded and Toothless gave Hiccup a push with his head. “Okay, bud, I’m going!” he exclaimed.

As the men started to make a beeline towards  _Sugar Rush_ , Vanellope waved to Tamora and Toothless. Toothless responded with a gummy smile and a gentle roar.

Tamora gave Vanellope a wave back and mouthed the words “Thank you” at her. She had asked Vanellope to do that. It had been Tamora’s idea to send Hiccup into  _Sugar Rush_  while she and Toothless were in the depths of Hero’s Duty so that he would be distracted and not worrying about Toothless. The Roster Races took enough time that she was fairly certain she and Toothless would be done before the Race had finished. Thankfully, he had agreed.

“Ready, Toothless?” she asked the dragon.

Toothless roared in response, and opened his wings. Seemed like he was ready to her. She got on his back, pressed her foot correctly into the stirrup, the fin opened, and they began to fly. Straight into the  _Hero’s Duty_  portal, behind her she had heard the buzzer that indicated something not from the game had entered into her game (Toothless!) and heard the shout of “Hey!” from the Surge Protector.

But they were already flying through the portal and straight into the game.

They landed gracefully on the platform near the stopped train and in front of Kohut.

Toothless roared at Kohut and he took a step back.

“We still got two dozen cybugs left inside the game proper,” Kohut said before she could ask.

“We’ll take care of those tricky bastards, won’t we, Toothless?” Tamora replied. She patted Toothless’s head and Toothless roared in reply.

“You can come with Kohut,” Tamora added as if it was an afterthought. Her best three men (Kohut included) were already going to be going in with her. “Just don’t shoot the dragon.”

Toothless growled in warning at Kohut.

“Are you sure you weren’t a dragon in a previous life, Sarge? The dragon reminds me of you,” Kohut remarked, his voice sounding snarky.

“Shut up, Kohut,” was Tamora’s curt reply.

She was honored by the assessment, however.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, they opened the wall and immediately Tamora and Toothless flew in with Toothless letting out a shriek roar.

Her three best men followed on foot behind her shooting cybugs with trained ease.

But her soldiers, programmed to kill cybugs as they were, certainly were not as awesome as the Night Fury Toothless.

She only needed to say “cybug” once for Toothless to understand what those monsters looked like and what he was supposed to shoot at.

He dodged the attacks of the cybugs with both his flight and his firepower. Tamora held onto the reins, controlling the tailfin with her foot with ease— really, she was along for the ride.

He roared threateningly at the cybugs that got near them and barrel rolled away before shooting several nasty bugs into nonexistence.

He had powerful shots.

They flew across Hero’s Duty at amazing speeds, evading and destroying cybugs like it was something they were programmed to do.

Of course, only one of them was programmed for that.

The other just happened to be really good at it.

When the cybugs were down to only two, Tamora and Toothless landed on the bridge where she and her soldiers would run to the tower during gameplay.

She dismounted from Toothless, stood by his side, pulled out her gun, and said, “We have two more left. One for me, one for you. How about that?”

The dragon roared his agreement.

The two cybugs flew towards them and before they were even ten feet from the two warriors, they were both gone.

By Night Fury fire and by gunfire.

They had been massively successful.

“Great job, Toothless!” Tamora exclaimed. She gave the dragon a pat on the head. He purred.

“Perimeter is secure,” Kohut said, standing a few feet away from them.

“Excellent,” Tamora said. “You’re free to go, Kohut. I’ll be in  _Sugar Rush_ ; should be enough time to catch the tail end of that race, eh, Toothless?”

He roared in response.

 

 

 

They flew out of  _Hero’s Duty_ just as quick as they came in, and they did a quick victory lap around Game Central Station before turning towards  _Sugar Rush_. They landed and as they entered the portal by walking (well, Toothless was walking, Tamora was sitting on his back) into  _Sugar Rush_ , the buzzer sounded and Surge Protector appeared.

Toothless gave a growl of annoyance.

“Names?” Surge Protector asked, looking at his clipboard and not at them.

Tamora’s response was said very quickly and without pause, “Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from  _Hero’s Duty_ and Toothless the Night Fury dragon from  _How To Train Your Dragon 2_. We were just in  _Hero’s Duty_ and now we’re heading into  _Sugar Rush_  to meet some friends.” She then shouted, “Toothless, go!”

And the dragon took off flying into portal and was in  _Sugar Rush_  within several moments.

Toothless announced his presence in the game with a shriek-roar.

From the air, she could hear roars of a different kind— from the kart engines: they were still racing. Good.

She guided Toothless towards the spectator stands. She was not looking for Hiccup; she looked for a nine foot tall Wrecker, because she figured if she found Ralph, giant behemoth that he was, she would find Hiccup and Felix.

“Ah, there they are,” Tamora whispered.

They were in the stands that were specifically reserved for Ralph, Felix, and Tamora.

The two of them landed right next to Hiccup, who was watching the race via the Jumbotron, and hadn’t seen them land.

Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge on his head and Hiccup turned and gave a shout of joy.

“Hey, Toothless!” Hiccup exclaimed. “You’re back! I thought I heard your roar.”

“Tammy!” Felix exclaimed. Tamora smiled at her husband.

“Hey, Sarge,” Ralph said. “You’re just in time for the last leg of the Race. She’s in first place. As always.”

“How’d the cybug killing go?” Hiccup asked, his hands moving across Toothless’s giant head affectionately, Toothless purred happily in response.

“Excellent. He’s very good at it,” Tamora replied. “As am I.”

Hiccup nodded.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Hiccup said.

She nodded curtly. “It was my privilege,” Tamora said.

Their attentions turned towards the race currently in progress, watching as Vanellope made her way across the last parts of the race track before crossing the finish line in first place.

Ralph roared in celebration, Felix jumped up and down making that ping sound he often made when he did that, Tamora cheered, Toothless gave a roar of victory, and Hiccup clapped and cheered.

When Tamora came back to  _Hero’s Duty_  twenty minutes before the arcade was to open and headed to the area she always walked out of before gameplay, she was pleased to find that her cruiser had finally regenerated and was waiting for her.


End file.
